User talk:Leafsfanatic22
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the Roman Bellic page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 19:01, April 25, 2011 Can you stop putting headings in bold, thanks. Tom Talk 23:51, June 26, 2011 (UTC) This is your second warning, stop putting the headings in bold, if you continue to ignore me you will be blocked. Tom Talk 18:28, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure what the problem is, It only says that the missions are from one person. Tom Talk 23:20, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, you can change that :). Tom Talk 23:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Well I'd say Mallorie is the boss of Hostile Negotiation, but thats debatable I guess, and Crime and Punishment is kind of hard to say, It starts with Roman but the main part of the mission is obviously given by Faustin, on second thought, we should just leave it as it is, that makes more sense to me. Tom Talk 23:50, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Also to sign your messages you just need to put ~~~~ at the end of the message, it seems like your putting more than 4 tildes at the end of the message. Tom Talk 00:00, July 7, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to put your username at all, just the 4 tildes. Tom Talk 00:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Her last name was never stated in game, I'll change that :) Tom Talk 00:13, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for telling me about that, its been changed and the user which changed his surname to Santana is now blocked. Tom Talk 16:14, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Link usernames I saw the trouble you had on Tom's talk page. I fixed it for you. Next time, when you want to link a user, do this: Ilan xd. Bunny J. (Talk) 04:35, July 9, 2011 (UTC) He. He. I just wrote this when I got your message. :) Bunny J. (Talk) 04:36, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I am sorry for calling you a "Maple fan" I just was angry and I like Jason(too bad he was killed). Also I think that there are missions that there are more then one boss( like "crime and punishment"). So can you forgive me and we can be friends?. I don't thinks that Candians are "sucks", you made very funny TV series and you the best at hockey and Maple syrup. So I realy sorry. -Ilan xd. If you know any trivia then add it. Tom Talk 22:59, July 10, 2011 (UTC) No I don't. Tom Talk 19:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Tom Talk 12:15, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Tom Talk 17:19, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Bunny says Okay, let me fool around with it a little... Bunny J. (Talk) 04:28, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I think someone deleted the pictures. I bet it was Mcjeff. He was taking out alot of images that have a copyright on them. Bunny J. (Talk) 04:34, July 28, 2011 (UTC) It'd be nice. Bunny J. (Talk) 04:37, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I replaced the images with other ones. The bad thing is that there aren't any other decent pictures of them. Thanks for letting me know. You can always tell me if you come across this sort of thing again. Bunny J. (Talk) 04:47, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't matter. You can put quotes in if you want. I don't think any of us really care if there are quotes at the top of pages, or if there isn't. Bunny J. (Talk) 04:30, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Alright, man (or woman). I wish you luck on your new mission. ;) Bunny J. (Talk) 05:04, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Wow, hope you had fun on your trip. :) Let me know if there's anything I can do to help. -Bunny J. (Talk) 14:57, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Cheer up! Yeah, well.... one time, I misspelled "formerly," "formily." I added it to a bunch of pages. See, I copied the word, added it in and didn't realize it was misspelled until later. -Bunny J. (Talk) 23:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Wait, before you make a page for Ray Boccino's associate, I want to ask, does he have a name? -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 17:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC) The reason why I'm asking if he has a name is because, if he doesn't have a name, don't bother making the page. Sorry to change my mind. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 17:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) If he doesn't have a name, you can add a section to Ray's page and write a little about his little friend. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 19:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks. It just wasn't very nice of me to change my mind all of a sudden. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 14:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Dude So, did you decide what you were going to do with Ray Boccino's associate? You could add it to Ray's page or not. Just wondering if you decided what you were going to do. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 18:09, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Patrollers Would you like to become one? You can aply to become one here. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 14:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 00:09, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Don't forget to sign. :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 00:12, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Haha! -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 00:15, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Template I think all you need to do is: . -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 16:19, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Here is the template page. -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 16:20, August 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm just your friendly neighborhood admin, no need to thank me. :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 16:25, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Stop it, I'm blushing. :) That's really nice of you to say. Thanks. :) -'Bunny J.' Dying to talk to me? 20:12, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: That's okay. This guy just continues to whack everyone in here. He had created sockpuppets and most ended being blocked. But again thanks for your concern. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 00:38, August 13, 2012 (UTC) It could be Joshualeverburg1 again, although according to check user results not all vandals these days are connected to him. But I'm probably sure it's him, as he can use another computer instead of sticking to one computer in order for him not to be located by check users. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 00:48, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Well no one can really know, although I still assume he is Joshua using another computer to edit and continue wreaking havoc. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 00:56, August 13, 2012 (UTC) RE:Haha LoL Right! :D -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:21, August 22, 2012 (UTC)